New Lives
by Crystal Arrow
Summary: Two girls get drawn into Middle earth in the middle of the fight for middle earth, called from their home in the American suburbs to make a difference on the outcome of the fight for middle earth, should it be for better, or for worse… HIATUS
1. Chap 1: A Trip to the Movies

New Lives  
  
Written by Michelle / Crystal Arrow Disclaimer: No, I do not own LOTR, I'm not that experienced, wait some five years or so and then I'll actually be writing my own book, until then, no, I'm just another worthless fanfic writer that nobody cares about or even reads the disclaimer she writes!!  
  
Sum: Two girls get drawn into Middle earth in the middle of the fight for middle earth, called from their home in the American suburbs to make a difference on the outcome of the fight for middle earth, should it be for better, or for worse.  
  
Chapter 1: A trip to the movies.  
  
"Bring..bring."  
"I got it! Hello?" the girl asked as she picked up the phone.  
"Hello, it Michelle home?" asked the young English accented voice on the other side of the phone.  
"This is her."  
"Hey, Michelle, it's Simran."  
"Hello." Michelle answered in a mimicked English accent.  
Simran took no notice of it, instead asking, "Hello, do you think you and your brother could come to movies with me and my brother?"  
"Sure, wait a second." She responded dropping the accent and calling out to her brother, "Hey, Toby!! Could you call Mom and ask if we could go to the movies with Aman and Simran?"  
"To see what?" an annoyed voice came from down the hallway.  
"To see what?" Michelle repeated to Simran.  
" Well, we were hoping to go see the Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers."  
"The Two Towers!" Michelle yelled down the hall to her brother who quickly responded with a cry for her to shut up since he was on the cell phone talking to their mother. "Wait a sec." Michelle sighed into the phone.  
And so Michelle stood boredly with the phone cradled between her neck and shoulder as she hummed a little tune she'd made up into the phone. Simran then responded with a half dead laugh. The conversation was completely pointless and served no purpose but to make the two teenage girls bored and waste money on the phone.  
"Mom says okay!" Michelle's elder brother yelled from his room down the hall to Michelle in the kitchen.  
"Okay, we can go, when's the movie?" Michelle asked.  
"Six o'clock."  
"What time is it now?"  
"Five thirty."  
"Wow, we'd better get there soon if we're going to get tickets."  
"Yeah, we're going to need Toby to pick us up." Simran responded.  
"Thanks for the fore warning." Michelle drawled sarcastically.  
"You're welcome, see you soon!" Simran abruptly hung up leaving Michelle with the obnoxious phone tone in her ear that you get when nobody is on the other line.  
"Hey Toby, put on your shoes, we gotta go, the movie starts in half an hour and we need to pick up Simran and Aman." She yelled down the hallway.  
"Feh, well hurry up, walk the dog before you go."  
"Why do I have to walk her!?" Michelle yelled indignantly at her elder brother, Toby, a tall and sturdily built sixteen year old.  
"Because you're fat!"  
"What the hell!?"  
"Just go!" Toby yelled as he kicked his younger sister in the behind to get her moving. As she pouted, she put on her high-heeled black boots and called out to the miniature dog they called Snow, who happened to be off-white and brown.  
Michelle was a teenage freshman girl of mutt ancestry, other wise known as Puerto Rican. Michelle was a medium height, with short and puffy chin-length black hair and blackish brown eyes. She was seriously out of shape and a tad heavier than other girls her size, though still smaller than girls that were her same weight. She was also incredibly pale for her ancestry, her skin never less than two shades lighter than her brother's. Being mid December, she was wearing a bright red orchestra sweater and jeans approximately half a size too big, which did absolutely nothing to keep her warm in the rather cold outdoors as she walked the dog.  
The dog relieved herself within the following five minutes and then she was off in the pathetic little Geo Metro with her brother, heading to their friends' house. It only took a few minutes for Toby and Michelle to get to their friends' house, a charming suburban home with pretty little blue shudders. They pulled into the driveway, Michelle went inside to fetch Aman and Simran while Toby cleared out the seats so that there would be enough room for everybody to fit in the abnormally small car.  
With a charming little ring of the door, Simran came stomping up the stairs sounding very similar to thunder. She pulled open the charming little door of her charming little house, (note: no the house is not small, it's actually quite big, just ignore me.) and smiled as though nothing had happened. However it was rather obvious she had been running and had possibly run into something along the journey to the door. Her hair was mussed up and she was panting as though she had just come running. (what do you know, she had!) "Come in." Simran asked politely. Simran was a teenage Indian girl, a year younger than Michelle, who had this extremely obvious English accent and she constantly claimed she was English. She actually was English, she was born there, but you know, she obviously doesn't look it. She had the dark skin typical of the people from India and long black hair stopping a bit above mid-back. Her facial features were sharp and intelligent looking, completely contradictive to her rather odd personality, but I really shouldn't be talking since I'm Michelle, the other girl, and just as messed and contradictory as Simran. Well, since I just told you who I am, I'll just keep talking that way.  
"Simran," I responded to her earlier command, "We have fifteen minutes before the movie starts. Why would I come in?"  
"Um, oh yeah, I knew that.." She shot back, however I could tell she knew she just got beat. With a cough to clear her throat she yelled, "Aman, Toby and Michelle are here!!" (Note; Their names are Indian too, but they are most definitely English.) (Note: I am so confused!!)  
"Coming!" a deep boyish voice came from inside. "Oy, Mum, we're going to the movies with Toby and Michelle.  
" Okay, Aman, be back by ten." With that, the four teenagers jumped into the Geo Metro, nearly breaking the thing. Some fifteen minutes later, Toby pulled off the highway they'd been on and drove into the parking lot of the Kings Island Cinema. As usual when the four of them went to the movies, the boys kicked their little sisters out of the car and went to park while they, the antisocial and shy little sisters, were faced with the terrible assignment of buying tickets. (Oh my!) You the reader, must be bored shitless by now, so I'm going to skip ahead to the movie they were watching, the Two Towers, the second movie in the Lord of the Rings trilogy made from the books by JRR Tolkien. Many people think that the story is just a fairytale influenced by WWII's effect on Tolkien, when in fact, Middle Earth does exist, and that was just the time when Tolkien could see and write about what was happening. But he can't see what's not there when he writes it, and therefore, some vital characters in the story are missing, and the outcome of the war for middle earth depends on them. This story is different from the tale you've heard from him, but in fact, there is no fact to say it is the truer or not, because you'll never be there. This is the story Tolkien didn't see; this is the battle that was fought.  
  
Author's Notes: This has recently been updated in order to correct some indescrepencies and over all, lessen your confusion in a misplaced hope to get reviews, of which I have none. I have added no chapters, but am hoping to soon, please review, I will be very happy, I'll be your new best friend (or not). Please! 


	2. Chap 2: Transportation

New Lives  
  
Written by: Crystal Arrow and co - written by her friend who has yet to have a pen name. Disclaimer: No, I do not own LOTR, I'm not that experienced, wait some five years or so and then I'll actually be writing my own book, until then, no, I'm just another worthless fanfic writer that nobody cares about or even reads the disclaimer she writes!!  
  
Chapter 2: Transportation  
  
As the four teenagers strolled into the theater, the previews rolled on. They seated themselves towards the middle of the theater and settled down with their popcorn and drinks as they waited for The Two Towers to begin.  
Soon enough, the movie began, the lights dimming and the people quieting in eagerness to watch the film they all expected to be extraordinary. And so the movie proceeded as it had in millions of other theaters around the United States, beginning where the Fellowship left off and carrying on with the same characters: Frodo and Sam finding Gollum and following him to the Black Gates of Mordor; Pippin and Merry being kidnapped by the Uro-kai; and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli chasing them; and finally the troubles in Rohan and the inevitable battle at Helm's Deep.  
At this point, though not the end of Tolkien's tale of Middle Earth, the story changed. No longer was it the sometimes-discreet changes from the book to the movie, but almost a completely different tale of Middle Earth. The same world, the same people, the same battle for Middle Earth, but one little detail Tolkien overlooked that makes this tale now to be told a very different one, almost an alternate world or future now to be foretold. That one detail? Make it two.two girls.two girls who happened to be in the theater watching a movie about their own home, though they don't know it yet.  
Anyways, it was at the point in the movie when Aragorn had just returned to Helm's Deep after falling in a river (I heard that's was not in the book, that sucks, it's a cool scene.). Then the elves arrived to aid in the battle, and as a storm pulled in the armies of the wizard Saruman were about to march up before Helm's Deep. The theater was quiet. Come to me. Michelle, who had been hanging onto the events in the movie, was snapped from her concentration. "Huh?" she said rather loudly. A couple behind her shushed her. "Sorry." She whispered.  
Simran turned to her, tearing her gaze from the large screen to check on here friend. "What's wrong?" she barely even whispered, more mouthed it.  
"Nothing, just thought I heard some one talking to me, forget it." She whispered back just as quietly. Simran simply looked at her questioningly, then turned her attention back to the movie.  
Come to me..There is was again, that voice that seemed to be calling to her in no more than a mere whisper. This time, Michelle chose not to say anything, but ignore it. Taiel..come to me.. The voice continued. 'Who the hell is Taiel?' Michelle thought. ' The name sounds familiar.' Come.. 'Just ignore it.' COME... 'Okay, that's great, now its getting louder' she thought, looking around to see if anyone else heard it.  
"Michelle, what's wrong?" Simran asked again. She had noticed Michelle looking around, as if looking for someone, but who?  
"That voice."  
"SSHHH!!!" The man in front of her now silenced her.  
"What?" Simran asked.  
Come to me, my bride... COME!!  
"Bride? I'm not engaged." Michelle thought out loud.  
"SSSSHHHHHH!!!!"  
"Michelle!" Simran whispered warningly now. She touched her friend's arm to get her attention.  
Saura, bring her to me. The both of you belong to me! She heard it, a voice in her head. Simran quickly withdrew her hand.  
Come... "Shut up!" Michelle whispered angrily. Come!!! Simran watched in fear. What was going on? "SHUT UP!!!" Michelle now yelled.  
"WHY DON'T YOU, BITCH? SHUT UP!!" Someone yelled in the theater. Now Toby and Aman were watching her to. In the movie, darkness was approaching; the uro-kai could be seen coming in the distance.  
Come to me, Taiel. "NO!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD." Michelle now screamed out as she stood up grasping her head.  
Simran stood up with her. "MICHELLE!!" As she took a hold of Michelle's arm, the voice sounded once more, now much louder, as if it was blasted from an ultra-loud surround sound system. YOU ARE MINE!!  
With that, they were engulfed in light, to them, it seemed as if everything was muted, all sound leaving. They could see angry people around them rising and yelling, only to scream as they were blinded by the light that engulfed the two girls. All they saw after that seemed almost slow motion. They saw their brothers rise and try to reach out to them. After the flash, they could see the boy's arms covering their eyes slowly come down then fade, followed by the space around them. Everything was going dark. All they could see now was their astonished faces, and slowly but surely, that faded too, and they were left in darkness.  
  
* * *  
It was dark, the sun had set and the sky had been covered with clouds leaving no room for starlight to shine through. The only light came from the cold glow of the torches of the approaching uro-kai armies, all bearing the white hand of the wizard, Saruman. The occasional lightning flash lit the skies enough to shed light upon the battle field revealing endless masses of uro-kai marking forth to the fort of Helm' Deep where it was lodged in the mountainside.  
Helm's Deep, which usually stood tall and fearless, now almost seemed to cower in the face of the black masses. Upon the battle walls of Helm's Deep were only men and elves, hopelessly outnumbered by the approaching armies. Archers stood at the ready watching the army's approach. Towards the center of the wall, there was a gap in the ranks, only one man wide. From the outside, a head could be seen popping up from behind the wall. If one were close enough to hear, they would hear the dwarf who stood there yelling, "What's going on? I can't see a damned thing that's going on!" in a deep gruff voice.  
The fair elven man beside him chuckled as he mocked the dwarf. "Would you like me to get you a box, or would you rather I describe it to you?" the dwarf looked up at the said elf, and laughed in response.  
There was one particularly strong flash of lightning that completely lit the area, fields, armies, and all. The uro-kai could be seen marching forth with their long spears and swords, carrying ladders and other forms of attack with them. The armies of Helm's Deep lifted up their arrows preparing to take aim at the uro-kai armies below. However, there was something odd about the battlefield. Right between the uro-kai armies and the walls of Helm's Deep, there was a dark area, which is in actually the shadows behind the large boulder in the middle of the field that one of the uro-kai leaders will come to climb and initialize the attack. Hidden in those shadows were in fact two stunned human girls, none other than Simran and Michelle from the theatre. They stood in complete and utter shock facing up to Helm's Deep and seeing the rows of archers at the ready there, seemingly looking at them.  
"HOLY SHIT!!" Michelle whispered fervently  
"Where the hell are we?" Simran finished on Michelle's thoughts. It was dark, it was humid, and they were lost. And it seemed as though the hundreds of archer's upon the fort's walls were aiming at them. "Are they aiming at us?"  
Michelle who had been looking up at the many archers looked away to take in their surroundings. "Question one; answer: I think a battle field. Question two; answer; no," Michelle had noticed the boulder behind them and had dared to look behind it. There she saw masses upon masses of hideous creatures armed with an array of weapons quickly approaching the very boulder they hid behind. She now leaned back against the rock face and with a blank look on her face, pointed back. "They're aiming at them."  
Simran looked around the other side of the boulder. All breathe that she had within her lungs left faster than a roach when you turn the light on in a kitchen. It was gone before she knew she even had it. "We're going to die.." She rasped.  
She turned when she heard laughing to her left. It was Michelle. "Well, at least we know, things cannot possible get any worse than this!" There was another flash of lightning, then. As if to spite the girls, it began to rain.  
Simran sighed. The shock had left, and these not being normal girls, they were now looking at the dark side of things. "It just did. Great going."  
  
Author's note:  
Finally! A new chapter! Yay! I know nobody read this before, I doubt that will change, but, even if no one reads this, knowing I finished writing this chapter makes me feel good! Yay! 


End file.
